


His Angel

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Tattoos [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is adorable, F/M, Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8518051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Cas may be an angel of the lord. Buts she's the purest soul he's ever met.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For theangriestbee who wanted a Castiel one shot!

Castiel

He's seen her every day for months. He checks on her every single day. The woman with the purest heart he's seen in centuries. Purer than some of even his angel brethren. And he's checked. He's asked and researched and no, there's no grace within her body. She's simply, pure. 

Her smile is soft and warm, pointed to every man, woman and child. Even to the small beasts that walk on leashes besides their humans and the ones roaming the earth without a master to command them. There's no shortage of the kindness she shares with everything around her.

He always watched her. Dean, he had said that he was being 'creepy'. Knowing more of the culture on earth now, he knew to keep his distance. But he just... Couldn't. She was gorgeous and pure. She drew him in like a moth to flame. And Castiel wanted her safe. 

Because she has wings of her own. Spotted on pale skin beneath the flowing colorful clothes she always wore. Stark black lines detailing the hundreds of individual feathers on her skin. Cas has never been one to take like in the way humans mark their bodies so permanently but with her, he believes they could be real.

The wings aren't black and morbid like those he's seen before. The lines are thin and fragile looking, letting the paleness of her skin shine through. Making the feathers flow with her movements and it seems like they want to unfurl and take flight. 

Cas loved to watch her. Check on her. Until she finally noticed. And she didn't run screaming. She didn't confront him angrily. She didn't hide herself away so he couldn't find her. She simply smiled and waved at him. And that one small wave started a chain reaction the angel wasn't prepared for in his centuries of living. 

The wave turned into smiles whenever their eyes would meet, from both faces. Those smiles turned into a long awaited meet and greet. Where Castiel stumbled over every word he said and grew more flustered by the moment and she merely smiled and introduced herself. And the sound of her name from her soft spoken voice made the Angel hear heavens bells. 

The words turned into hands being held. Large palm and fingers entwining with soft thin ones made for spinning stars into the nights sky. Like the constellations inked into her biceps so delicately. As if her body was sewn together by the starry sky and wings from heaven. 

The North Star, there on her skin. Always showing the way back to home. And she was his home. Always coming back to her like a lost boy to his neverland. Always to her. 

Because she's purer than any angel he's every come to know. More delicate than the fabric of humanity. Her smile shines brighter than any star in the sky. And her kindness outs any miracle he's ever witnessed. 

Castiel may be an angel of the lord. But she's the salvation to every dirty deed he's done on command. 

And like the wings put into her skin. She's the true angel. His angel.


End file.
